Soulmates
by Siriuslily
Summary: This is James Sirius Potter's love story. But, is it simple? Definitely not. He is not named after 'James' for no reason. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know many people won't like a fic with this pairing but I love these characters so much. And it's hard to find fics having them as main characters so.. I decided to write one. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **SOULMATES**

Life can be quite unpredictable sometimes. Even if you are a wizard. You never know where your next step might take you. The first time you see certain things or meet certain people, you don't have the slightest idea how important they might become for you. No matter how much you try to fight your own heart over somethings, there are times when you just can't help but lose. You can't go against what's written in the fate, now, can you? One thing's for sure, we don't know who we might end up falling in love with. It's never in our own hands.

Hearts choose hearts.

Some people are your destination. They are meant for you. No matter what path you choose, you'll always find them in the end. They're yours to find, to keep, to protect, to cherish, to grow old with, to _Love.._

So here I am, James Sirius Potter, looking at my beautiful wife sleeping peacefully in my arms. And All I am thinking is _damn I love her._ The realisation that she's mine makes me feel like the luckiest man alive. And I know, I just know that I'd do anything to see her smile. The smile that melts my heart every single time.

But, my love story is not so simple. Not at all actually. It was definitely like flying a broom when you're completely drunk. Sounds absurd doesn't it? Well, it sure can take a while to realise your true feelings for someone. Let me take you back a couple of years...

XxxxX

It was the beginning of summer break after my sixth year at Hogwarts. And I already wanted to go back. Sure, it felt good to be back home but I badly missed my friends and pranks and roaming around the castle after midnight under my invisibility cloak and breaking rules and snogging and damn.. Quidditch. In fact, I was just reading the Quidditch magazine, resting lazily on the couch. And my parents were talking about something. Genuinely I was not interested in whatever they were talking about until... I heard my name.

"James would surely fall for a redhead, mark my words," my father was saying in a playful tone, gesturing towards me. "It's a Potter curse."

"So you mean, the only reason you fell for me was because you liked my _hair_?" Mum spoke suddenly, sounding a bit offended.

 _"_ Uh No, of course not, Gin. But that surely is one of my favourite things about you. I'm not gonna lie."

"Wait," I interrupted them. "That's not necessary. Not at all. I mean I've never felt that I'm only attracted to redheads or something."

"That's exactly what I thought, son, but there comes a time when you just can't help it. Believe it or not."

The surety on my dad's face was kind of scary.

"Well, We'll see! I might just be the one breaking this _curse_ then," I said, firmly.

Now I couldn't wait till I get back to Hogwarts and prove my parents wrong. I'm hundred percent sure that it was a mere coincidence that granddad and dad ended up falling in love with a redhead. It ain't no bloody curse. Don't wanna brag or anything but I won't deny the fact that I'm quite famous among girls. I've had lots of girlfriends. I don't exactly remember their names but they all were quite good looking, to be honest. And no, NONE of them was a redhead. Thank you very much. Okay, okay I've never been in love but that still doesn't mean I'm gonna end up with a redhead. I mean, I'm definitely into blondes... Right?

XxxxX

It was the last week of Summer break and we were all gathered at the Burrow, as always. Well we all were there except for the Granger-Weasleys. They'd spent the whole Summer break visiting the beautiful places in Paris. Lucky them. Aunt Hermione had always wanted to go to Paris. She had always loved it. Rose was no different though. I remember how excited she had been the day they were leaving for the trip. Which was quite a sight, knowing that she's hardly excited for anything. Or maybe she hardly shows it. I refused to let Rose take any of her books along or else I knew that the mere sight of books would be enough to distract her from enjoying herself to the fullest. Damn, it was hard. But I succeeded nevertheless. I really wanted her to have a good time. She _is_ my best friend. Even Lily spent quite a lot of time convincing Rose to try and use some makeup, take lots of pictures, try new hairstyles and all that _girly_ stuff. It's a mystery how girls can talk about this stuff all the time. But, never. I repeat. NEVER try to interrupt or stop them or you'll be rewarded with death stares combined with hexes dangerous enough to cease your existence

 _Girls._ One minute they'd be the nicest beings ever, while in the other you'd find yourself running for your dear life. One can never truly understand them.

Anyway. They were returning today, so we were all here at the burrow waiting for them. I was sitting in Uncle Ron's old room, reading magazines. Everyone was quite excited to meet them after almost three months. I badly missed hanging out with Rose and Hugo. Three whole months without seeing them, seemed like a very long time. Specially considering that we were used to meeting eachother every second day. Our parents _are_ best friends so it's quite obvious. Life without them seems incomplete. Mainly Rose. Rose and I, we've been best friends since as far as I can remember. My parents are always telling how I was all excited the day she was born and I wouldn't let anyone else hold her. Obviously I don't remember any of that but it's true, she _is_ my favourite cousin.

After waiting for what felt like eternity, when I was almost about to doze off, I thought I heard footsteps. I was in the process of getting up when I heard Rose's voice.

"Hey, James!"

"Hey, Ro... _Rose_?" I couldn't believe my eyes... Rose didn't look like the way she did before the holidays. Not at all actually. Gone were the messy hair, old baggy shirts and trousers, that dishevelled look. Now stood infront of me a girl wearing a beautiful burgundy dress, hugging her lean figure perfectly. I could swear she was wearing lipstick, even her nails were painted. She looked entirely different. I mean of course Rose had always been good looking but at that moment, Merlin, she looked Beautiful. Everything perfect. And her hair, her hair looked so soft, wavy and neat, a wonderful shade of re... _Red_?

"Uh James? Are you all right?" Rose's concerned voice dragged me out of my thoughts. I realised how stupid I must be looking staring like that.

 _Shit What the hell was I thinking! This is Rose, for the love of God. My cousin. My best friend._

"Uh y-yeah, yeah. I was just-um-busy t-thinking.." I stuttered out.

"Thank God you're all right. You looked like you were petrified for a minute." Rose said, jokingly.

We laughed and I hugged her. I was relieved she didn't ask me exactly _what_ was I thinking about.

"I've missed you, idiot."

"I've missed you more, Rosie." I smiled. "So, tell me how are you? How was Paris?" I asked as we sat down.

"Oh James! It was Perfect, every second of it. It was definitely the best holiday of my life. The beauty of that place makes you feel like a new person. I fell in love with it. It's true, what they say, travelling _is_ like a therapy."

"That I can definitely see. Merlin, you look absolutely stunning, Rosie!"

"Yeah I got that a lot today, everybody was kind of surprised," she said, smiling shyly. "Thanks to you,though. If you hadn't made me leave all my books behind, I would never have found time for this makeover." She looked genuinely happy and I was even more glad I didn't let her take them along that day.

"Well, you're welcome. I knew it would be a good decision," I grinned.

Suddenly as if remembering something, she reached into her bag and fetched out a box. "Here," she took my hand and handed the wrapped box over to me. "I got you something, a thank you present." she added.

"... Rose, you really didn't have to-"

"Shh James! Please, I really wanted to. Now open it, go on." She pleaded.

Inside the box was a wrist watch and a small card which said:

 _Dearest Jamie,_

 _You're the Best. Love you loads!_

 _Rose xx_

I couldn't explain how special it made me feel. I was literally speechless.

"Like it?" she asked.

"Like it! I love it! It's incredible. Thanks a lot, Rosie. I think I'm gonna wear this everyday."

"I knew black would be the right choice," she said, smiling wide.

 _And was she blushing?_

"Dinner's ready!" I was about to say something when we heard grandma call.

"Come on, let's get downstairs," she said, taking my hand. "Everyone must be waiting. And yeah, I still have to tell you everything about the trip." She added, excitedly, forcing me to get up.

"I can't wait."

XxxxX

The rest of the evening was filled with excited voices, laughters, stories, Quidditch talks and delicious food. As always. Everything was same. Everything but me. There was something different. I couldn't exactly name it but whenever I looked at Rose, I got this feelin...

 _No, no, no, no! This is completely mad. I'm just being stupid. There's nothing like that. There never can be. No fucking way. This is just a random, temporary feeling. It's gonna go away in no time and everything's gonna get back to how it used to be. Yes, it definitely is. I just gotta clear my mind and get rid of all these stupid feelings and get back to being friends with Rose. That's all._

And clearing my mind's exactly what I did, all night, even after reaching back home. I decided I'd go to sleep only when I was able to get rid of every illogical, stupid thought. And guess what.

I succeeded

XxxxX

 **AN: Okay. I know James should have been attracted to her even before her transformation ( which he is, in a way) but that change was necessary to make him notice her in a different way and to bring his feelings to surface.**

 **Ps. Please, please review. I'd appreciate it. And ignore the grammatical mistakes, if any.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's** **another chapter! Hope you like it.**

I had no idea what I was doing in the forbidden forest, alone. Guess I was searching for someone. Running like crazy. Heart beating fast. I didn't really know who I was looking for. All I knew was that I felt like someone who was desperately trying to find water in a desert, like someone who was looking for the thing they couldn't imagine their life without. Dodging every obstacle that came in my way, I rushed, following the essence of a familiar scent. It was completely maddening. But I knew that whatever I was searching for, was as important for my survival as breathing itself. I kept running, I don't know for how long when suddenly somewhere in that thick, dark forest, I saw a clearing. The light shone so bright on that spot that every other thing in the surrounding seemed to disappear. There was someone standing there, a girl, with long dark hair, but I couldn't tell who she was. I could only see the back of her head. Curious, I moved towards where she was standing. "Hello?" My voice echoed. Hearing my voice, she was about to turn but I... I woke up.

 _Woah, that was strange_

XxxxX

Oh, how I love September. Summer break was _finally_ over. Thank God for that! A couple of distractions would work just fine for me. Strange things were happening during summer, anyway. I wasn't really enjoying going all mad like this, to be honest. The craziest of all that happened was that I didn't have a good hook up, for once, all summer. ALL FUCKING SUMMER. How mad is that!? I don't even know the reason. I just couldn't do it. It's all so unlike me. I really need to sort myself out. Hope school would help me do that.

XxxxX

We had just reached platform 9 3/4, when I saw _her,_ already standing near the train with her friends. I took a deep, shaking breath. Was I ready? I guess. She seemed busy; half listening to what her friends were talking about, half nervously checking if all her books were present in her bag. _Typical Rose._ I couldn't help but smile. I noticed she didn't have her hair in a braid or all tied up, as usual. Instead they loosely framed her face, reaching down the waist, her auburn locks even more prominent on the neat, dark robes. She looked all cute flipping them over her shoulder, every time she laughed at something.

But no. Wait. I was NOT getting any sort of bizarre, illogical feelings and stuff. Nothing aberrant. I had spent a lot of time convincing my twisted mind that I was not attracted to Rose. And I had succeeded, remember? Okay, maybe it was not a hundred percent success. But I'm not into her. Not at al- Okay, maybe a bit. Oh fuck it! I am. I totally fancy her! I fancy my cousin. My _cousin._ What am I supposed to do! I feel like kicking myself. And the fact that she has started looking this pretty isn't helping at all. Oh, I think she saw me. And the way she's smiling at me right now.. _Damn._ Shit! NO I gotta contain myself. I need to stop acting all fucked up. I need to relax. All's good. I guess it'd just take some time. But it's gonna be fine. _We're_ gonna be fine. I know. I didn't trip or babble or felt nervous when we met, she didn't suspect anything strange in my behaviour. It was all good and I couldn't be more glad.

We talked the whole way back to Hogwarts, as always. It felt good to have my best friend back. Seeing her like that, smiling and talking to me in the way she always did, was the best feeling ever. I was surrounded by this certain type of warmth with her being so near. But no matter how hard I tried, it didn't seem like the old times to me. A part of me was afraid of being this close to her even if we were just friends. I didn't wanna lose her. It was getting hard pretending that everything was fine. And she was completely clueless. It kinda frightened me. I didn't want this to get any more difficult. I needed to find a way to get rid of these feelings for good and being this close to her was definitely not going to help. I needed to do something. So I decided I'd try and minimize our interaction at school, as much as possible... Even the thought of doing this was hurting but it'd be for the ultimate good. I needed some time away from her so these temporary feelings could go away. I don't want her to hate me, now, do I? If I would spend time with her where it's just the two of us together, she might actually start to notice my feelings.

" _What the hell, James! How can you even think like that, you're absolutely pathetic! I don't wanna look at your face ever again, I hate you!_ "

Yeah, I definitely don't want that. It would be a complete disaster. She can never know.

 _Damn this is gonna be the most difficult thing I've ever done._

XxxxX

It felt amazing to be back at Hogwarts. Everything was perfect. I was already at top in all my classes, except for Potions of course. But it's fine. If not an 'Outstanding' I'll still definitely manage to get an 'Exceeds expectations' in that. Besides I'm really good at others so no worries.

I had been made the Head boy. Oh yeah! How cool is that. Still a prankster, though (low key). A whole fucking tower, all to myself! The sweet perks of being a Head Boy. Woo-hoo. It instantly made me more fanciable even. Not that I was not already popular among girls. But who wouldn't wanna date a Head boy. It gets annoying sometimes. You know, when you're tryna act all senior, authoritative and serious and tryna address the students, obviously on how to behave properly, it doesn't help when you hear some of the girls giggling and uttering stuff like "Damn he is so hot" "I can listen to him talk all day" "Is he dating Lisa" "Why is his hair always so messy"

I almost wanted to shout "No they're not!" "And I don't even know who Lisa is!" Oh wait. I might have snogged her sometime but that doesn't mean I'm dating her. _Girls._ I had to keep pretending I didn't hear any of that. I hope they'd stop doing that soon, it gets bloody embarrassing.

XxxxX

Everything seems to be going good, except for one thing, of course. Whenever I wake up, my first thought is always about _her._ Every. Single. Day. All day when I'm busy and she's not around, I can keep her out of my mind. That, I can do. But if she's in my mind when I'm asleep. ASLEEP! I don't think I can do much about it.

On the scale of 1 to 10 how bloody fucked up do I seem? Probably a 1000.

Arghh! I don't know what's wrong with me. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever have thought that I'd have to stop myself from _fancying_ someone. Someone so beautiful. Someone so- _Why_ did it have to be her. Why couldn't things be easier. I'm even trying to avoid her as much as possible but that's clearly not working. She always ends up finding me somehow. I can't blame her. That's how best friends are supposed to be, now, aren't they? She even sits with me during lunch, as always. And if our hands touch by accident, oh man, she doesn't have the slightest idea what that does to me. And the fact that we both play Quidditch is another major problem. Oh yeah, she's a brilliant Chaser. But lately, I'm not performing that well as a Seeker. She's so good at distracting me! I mean obviously it's not her fault, she doesn't even know. But what can I do if she looks fiercely stunning, practicing and her long fiery hair's waving along. Who's got time focusing on the bloody snitch when you can look at those blue eyes instead. Then, there are these council meetings. She's a Prefect so I have to discuss all the school stuff with her and it's almost impossible not to interact. And while addressing the council members, if by any chance my eyes wander to where she's sitting, I always forget what I was talking about for a moment. And I have to fake cough so I don't look like a complete idiot in front of everyone. I swear, if she were some other girl, having that sort of affect on me, I'd have wasted no time in making her mine forever. But this is Rose! Damn it! Think I'm going crazy!

I hope she doesn't notice me gaping at her like an idiot. Hope I'm not _that_ obvious. Have they invented any spell I can use on myself to make me not fancy her anymore? I guess, not.

XxxxX

So today, a fresh Sunday morning, I was heading to the grounds, all excited, for Quidditch practice, (A big match with Slytherin was coming up. Our team was in a good form and we couldn't wait to destroy them!) when I suddenly bumped into her on my way. "James!" She beamed. And I almost tripped because she was wearing a SHORT SKIRT! She never wears a skirt! Oh Merlin and I realised I was staring at her legs. Several internal slaps and curses later was I _finally_ able to look away. And before she could start a conversation, I quickly made some lame excuse up and practically ran outside.

 _Shit!_ _You_ _just made a complete fool out of yourself in front of her. Gettin all nervous and red is a girl's thing! She totally would have noticed! Nice job, Potter!_

I had just reached outside, mentally cursing myself, when I heard John Macmillan talking to someone.

"Man! Did you look at Rose Weasley? She's turning up real good," he was saying with a bloody smirk on his face. "I think she's gonna be a nice catch. You know what I mean? And did you look at those tits! _Damn._ I can bet she looks smashing underneath all those layers of clothe-"

And I completely lost it, blood rushing in my ears. _How dare that bloody jerk!_

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY, MACMILLAN?" I snapped. Before he could even open his bloody mouth, I punched him. Hard. Twice. "YOU BLOODY GIT!" He was immediately rolling on the ground, his nose bleeding. Some of my friends must have witnessed this because they were dragging me away before I could hit him again and were telling me to calm down. And trust me, if they weren't there nobody would have been able to save his bloody arse.

"AND IF I EVER HEARD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, I SWEAR I'M GONNA HEX YOU SO BAD YOU WOULD'NT BE ABLE TO OPEN YOUR BLOODY MOUTH EVER AGAIN! REMEMBER THAT!" I shouted, as I saw him get up and run away like a loser.

Next few hours of my day were spent in Headmistress' office, sitting there calmly listening to her. She was furious, by the way.

"Mr. Potter, I know you're protective over your family, and what Mr. Macmillan did was highly inappropriate and disrespectful and he will be punished for that, _but_ the way you reacted is not what is expected from you!"

"You are the _Head boy!_ You have an example to set. Other students look up to you. You must always, always keep that in mind."

"I am very disappointed."

"I hope you will not let me down ever again."

"Absolutely, Professor. I apologise. It will never happen again, I assure you." I said , as I exited her office.

I guess professor's right. I shouldn't have hit him like that. But he asked for it! And I couldn't control myself. I couldn't just ignore it, now, could I? But still.. Guess I shouldn't have reacted that way. I don't know what's got into me. If nobody had been there to stop me, I probably would have killed him. I don't think I've ever been _that_ angry before. Gosh, I don't know what's happened to me. _Am I getting obsessed or something!?_ No, this has to stop. I _must_ understand that Rose and I... There's just no point! Nothing can ever happen!

I _seriously_ need to do something.

And...There's only one choice left..

XxxxX

 **Next chapter, James is finally gonna come up with a solution. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Some day in October:

The same dream again. Been having it for days now, still no clue who that girl is. I always wake up before I can find out. But surprisingly, it's not that frustrating. I don't exactly hate having that dream daily. It doesn't come with a bad feeling either. Seeing how it goes, I like to think she'd turn out to be someone extremely beautiful, breathtaking and not some weird, disfigured, creepy supernatural being with four eyes.

Ugh yeah.. That would definitely not be cool..

XxxxX

So later that day I was heading towards the dungeons for potions when rounding the corner, I suddenly bumped into Rose. As much as I wanted to smile or hug her or even have a proper look at her angelic face, I remembered I couldn't so I tried to casually walk pass her pretending I didn't even know who she was. But she, clearly had had enough of my strange behaviour.

"James wait!" she said, blocking my way.

And I froze. I knew this was coming. Obviously she was gonna notice I was avoiding her for a reason unknown to her. And she was definitely gonna ask why. But she couldn't know.

So I felt, it was a chance for me to do something that would force her to willingly stay away from me. And I took it.

"Rose.. Hey-" I began.

"Wow, you know my name? _That's_ interesting," she taunted.

"I really can't talk right now. In a hurry, have to go somewher-" I tried to ignore her once again.

"Yeah I know. You always have to go _somewhere_ whenever I try to talk to you, lately! What's up with you? Care to tell?" she asked, furiously.

"It's nothing like that. I was just -um-"

"No, it is! This is not the first time you're doing this, James. You're just never free to talk or hang for a while. I don't know what's going on! You're acting strange. This is not the usual you."

"Rose, listen to me-" I said, trying to stop her.

"No, James. You've clearly been ignoring me. So much! You keep coming up with lame excuses just so you can avoid spending time with me. This is not how we used to be. I don't understand. Is there something I've done? Because trust me I tried but I can't recall doing anything that might have pissed you off." She said, nervously running a hand through her hair.

I could tell by the look on her face, she had clearly been hurt and miserable with me avoiding her like this. Oh how I wanted to hold her and apologise for acting like a total jerk. But I knew she'd be better off without me. I had to let her go.

"You haven't done anything," I said, plainly, pretending not to be interested in anything she was saying.

"Then tell me what's the matter!" she pleaded before asking in realisation, looking like she had hope again, "Is it like that one time you broke my favourite doll and hid it so I wouldn't find out. And then you avoided me for like a week. We were kids back then, but do you remember how I forgave you in a heartbeat. Wanna know why?" She paused for a moment before speaking again. "Because I didn't wanna lose my best friend over anything. Anything! No matter how important. I know you're keeping something from me. Just tell! You know I won't judge-"

 _Here it goes_

"Oh come on Rose! Stop overreacting. Nothing is wrong. Can't you see I'm not interested in any sort of talk right now? I told you I've been busy handling some school stuff. I don't have time to waste on some stupid gossip! I have more important things to do. And it's not like you're my only friend. I can't stay with you all the fucking time! We are not kids anymore. WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT!" I WANT A BREAK FROM THIS. FROM YOU!" I practically shouted, faking anger.

Never in my life before had I ever shouted at her. And never before in my life had I hated myself that much.

She took a step back in disbelief, confusion dawning at her face "Oh. Right. Of course. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was STUPID enough to believe that we're best friends. I'm sorry that I thought I might have a little importance in your life. And I'm sorry I _overreacted_ and wasted your _precious_ time. My mistake. You're not even the same person anymore. I won't bother you again."

"Yeah.. Guess that'd be for the best.." I mumbled, not having the courage to directly look at her.

She looked at me for a second with nothing but pure disgust in her tear filled eyes, before turning sharply and walking away. And I just stood there, in that deserted corridor, pretending I didn't give a crap about what just happened, as she left not knowing what she took along.

 _My Everything._

And just like that I got to know about the worst feeling in this world. The moment had finally arrived. The moment when I, James Sirius Potter, felt what it's like to have your heart shattered into pieces. It was the worst feeling. That ache; unbearable. And I couldn't do anything to stop it. I thought I knew what real pain felt like. Guess there are many kinds of it. Or maybe it never comes with the same depth.

If anyone heard this news they would probably laugh at the teller's face.

Who would ever think that James sirius potter could have real feelings, that James sirius potter could be _fragile._

I had lost her. Worst part is, she was hurt. Because of me. Because I couldn't control my fucking feelings, feelings I wasn't supposed to have. Because I yelled at her when she was doing nothing but being a concerned friend. She didn't deserve this. I had always wanted to see her happy no matter what. And 'I' of all people had made her feel miserable.

 _The irony._

XxxxX

It had gotten hard for me to stay anywhere inside the castle after what had happened. So without thinking much, I decided to ditch all my classes and go somewhere I could distract myself. So there I was, sitting alone in a corner at Hog's head, downing, I don't know, a hundredth glass of Firewhiskey as I stared at a couple snogging eachother senseless. All I felt was pure envy. It was obvious. They liked eachother so they were together. They were happy. That's how it's supposed to be! I wanted that too, with the girl I liked. But fancying a girl brought me nothing besides grief, anger, self hatred, misery. It practically ruined my life. All I could think was: Why is it so simple for all these people and not me?

I kept sitting there until I could no longer drink. Plus I couldn't bear to look at those lovebirds any longer and things had gotten a bit hazy so I placed some galleons on the table and got up to leave the pub. But before I could go any further, dizziness took over me and the next thing I remember was feeling extremely dizzy, all voices fainting and everything going black..

XxxxX

As consciousness started to set in I saw blurry face of a girl hovering over me. I couldn't have a proper look at her. But I was sure I saw a flash of red. It had to be Rose. My head was throbbing with sharp pain so I closed my eyes again as everything was still a bit blurry and spinning.

"Are you okay?" I heard her ask gently.

"You came. I knew you'd come." I said, exhaling deeply.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. I think you're mistaking me for someone else. Were you supposed to meet someone?"

I opened my eyes immediately and forced myself up. It was definitely not Rose.

"Woah, easy there. Someone had way too much to drink. You are in desperate need of a sobering potion." she said, trying to steady me.

"I...I don't need any potion. I'm ok-ay. Just have to get back to the castle." I freed myself from her grip and started walking, only to trip again. It was fucking embarrassing.

"Clearly," she said looking down at me. "Here, just drink this potion. You can't go back to Hogwarts in this condition."

"And what are you? My grandma?"

"I'm just trying to help you! You can't even walk properly. Don't you feel like being a headboy anymore?" she said, offering me a hand. "Honestly! I can't believe you came without a potion, if you were planning on drinking like this. Consider yourself lucky I'm here right now."

She had a point. I was definitely gonna get expelled if I went back all wasted. "Guess you're right." I took her hand as she helped me up.

XxxxX

Drinking that potion made me feel a lot better. I was able to walk properly again. Thanks to the girl who saved my arse from getting kicked out of school.

Considering she had helped me, I offered to walk her back to the castle. We walked in silence for a while before I decided to break it by thanking her.

"Thank you..uh" I said before realising I didn't even know her name. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask what your-"

"It's Emily. 7th year. Ravenclaw. And don't mention it. I just happen to like you as a head boy." she winked.

"Right," I laughed. "So, _Emily_ what were you doing here today? I thought only I knew about the secret passage."

"Well, I have my ways. And maybe you're not the only one trying to recover from a bad breakup," she grinned.

"No. It's not like-" I began clarifying.

"Cut the details," she interrupted. "It's none of my business anyway. But damn, you were wasted. I mean, I drank too but I came with the potion. Plus, I got my hair dyed. Kinda like a breakup recovery makeover."

That explained the hair colour. Had there been a redhead in my year, I would have known her. Because 95% of the time, any redhead seen at Hogwarts, is probably one of my cousins.

"It's really good. Suits you." I complimented.

"Thanks!" she smiled.

XxxxX

Reaching inside the castle, I asked her if she wanted to have a peek inside the Heads' tower, as I offered to share my invisibility cloak with her.

"I'd love to!"

She was positively delighted.

"Okay. The coast is clear," I said checking the surroundings carefully as we stood infront of the portrait hole.

"Snitch." I whispered the password and we quickly got in. Removing the cloak, I took a sigh of relief. It was a success; sneaking in. Seeing everything tidy, I was suddenly glad I had decided not to make any mess that day.

"So what do you think, Emily?"

"Wow.. This place is very.. Gryffindor." She commented.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "I love it here."

"It's Beautiful!" she said, excitedly looking around.

"It is."

While she was busy taking in every detail of my dorm, I took a chance to have a proper look at her. It was the first time I was seeing her in proper light. I noticed how attractive she was with that perfect oval face, bright green eyes and those long, dark red hair.

Maybe the day wasn't that crappy after all.

"You're so lucky, you have this place all to yourself. No disturbance. No sharing. No chatty roommates. Nothing annoying. Only peaceful silence." she sighed, as she sat by the fireplace.

"Looks like someone hasn't got any friends," I teased.

"Of course I've got friends! I just had a rough day. Don't feel like seeing any of them right now."

"Same here. Let's do something else then. You feel like having an experience?" I offered.

"What experience?" She seemed confused.

"You wanna stay here today and see what it's like to have a place all to yourself? We can stay inside, have snacks, play board games or something and we won't have to see anyone who might make the day worse. I mean, only if you don't have any other plans." I strode over to the couch where she sat, sitting directly across from her.

After thinking about it it for like a minute, she finally spoke, "Actually, I don't have any other plans and this seems like a brilliant idea! It's Saturday tomorrow anyway."

"That's more like it." I smiled.

XxxxX

We spent the afternoon just the way we had planned, eating, laughing, bonding, having fun, sharing stories and telling eachother about our insane adventures. She turned out to be quite similar to me. It was nice to have her there. She made me forget all my troubles for a while. I don't know how I would have survived that day without her. Stopping her there had been the best decision I'd ever made.

Something else happened too. Something I don't know what to call.

We were playing this board game; wizard's chess to be more precise. But I just couldn't seem to pay attention on winning the game as I still felt a bit tipsy and was busy stealing glances at her when she was not looking. She was quite serious though so I said something funny to distract her because I was losing. And she laughed; the most wonderful laughter, showing off her dimples. I couldn't tear my eyes off of her. I thought she was absolutely breathtaking in that moment. I couldn't help but stare until her laughter had reduced to a sweet smile and she looked at me with warmth in her eyes. We both got caught up in the moment, I bent over the board to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek. She lightly bit her lip, catching my smoldering gaze on her. Seeing she didn't push me away, I gently forced her chin up and leaning in slowly, I softly kissed her on the lips. Moving forward, she responded almost immediately, deepening the kiss. Her lips were so soft against mine, having a creamy taste. A perfect distraction. I felt like all of my emotions were heightened. Throwing the board away, I wrapped my arms around her as I pulled her onto my lap, breaking the kiss only to attack her lips even more fiercely. My hands roamed all over her lean figure, tracing her curves as my tongue probed at her lower lip to gain access and she quickly obliged. My tongue danced around hers, wanting to savour every inch of her as her hands tangled in my hair. I felt myself getting hard as she moaned into the kiss. Moving as close as possible, she pressed her core against my length, making me groan in pleasure. She was turning me on. So much. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted all of her..

 **To be continued..**


End file.
